One example of a rotary application head includes a housing, a cylinder chamber in the housing, wherein the cylinder chamber supports a cylinder slide so as to be rotatingly driveable. The application head also includes a nozzle which is provided for discharging a medium, which is controllable by the cylinder slide and which extends transversely to the direction of movement of the length of material
An application head of foregoing type is known from DE 197 57 238 C2 wherein the cylinder slide is provided with axis-parallel surface grooves which permit a linear application of liquid medium transversely to the direction of movement of the length of material.
Application heads of the above-mentioned type are still used for many applications where lengths of material are prepared for laminating on to a substrate. To keep the specific consumption of liquid medium to a minimum and, at the same time, achieve an extremely uniform distribution of the medium, the medium is applied intermittently to achieve a grid-like application pattern. If, for the purpose of repeating a pattern, the length of material is separated by a blade, the cuts, in each case, have to be executed between two application lines of liquid medium to prevent the medium from sticking to the blade. Thus, there exists a need for an improved rotary application head having improved rotary application pattern tolerance.